


i wanted to say.... thank you

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its a chat log</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanted to say.... thank you

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 20:16 --  
TG: yo whaddup  
TG: i know youre not here  
TG: and that youre  
TG: dead  
TG: but i want to say thank you  
TG: i know you would never think to hear me say those words  
TG: because im "too cool" and what not  
TG: but im here to say thank you  
TG: because of what you taught me  
TG: to um  
TG: open up and to let people into my life  
TG: and to umm  
TG: let people love me and let them care about me  
TG: i promised i wouldnt cry when i decided to message you  
TG: but look at me  
TG: crying like a cry baby  
TG: back to the topic of this shit  
TG: i wanted to say  
TG: thank you so much   
TG: for being my moirail  
TG: helping me through the breakdowns that the past image my bro had left in my life  
TG: i cant believe youre dead terezi  
TG: im missing something in my life now  
TG: im miss seeing your smile  
TG: i miss your annoying cackling   
TG: your stupid comments on how i should stop being a baby and just tell karkat that i love him  
TG: i did by the way  
TG: were dating   
TG: we have been for two years  
TG: were thinking about getting married  
TG: we miss you a lot  
TG: im being a wuss  
TG: sorry  
TG: but really though  
TG: i mean it  
TG: thank you  
TG: i have to go now  
TG: karkat made food  
TG: (hes not a good cook btw)  
TG: goodbye 

\-- turntechGodisdead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 20:35 --


End file.
